No Regrets
by feelingfivefeetsmall
Summary: "I always think: one decision could've changed my life forever. But in my drunken haze, I kissed him..." A/H AU Rated Mature, Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Everyone regrets something, a white lie, a date, a boyfriend, or anything that just went wrong in their life. And if someone says that they have no regrets, they are lying.

Plain and simple.

Like I said, _everyone_ regrets something. Personally, I have a lot of them. Drunken nights and arguments with my mother are just some of the minor things that I wish that I had never done.

But the biggest thing that I regret is a whole entire night. Last year, I made the biggest mistake that I have ever done...and honestly I don't want to ever repeat what I did and how much I did it.

Even though I regret it, I wish that I could've done something different. You know, changed a choice of words, or not even going to that stupid party. I always think: one decision could've changed my life forever. But in my drunken haze, I kissed him and then things started to heat up...you all know how those end.

So let's just add that to the list, number ninety-nine it is. But it's been a year since that night and I've done some growing up. Everyone and everything that I have done wrong, I will try to fix, but I can't make any guarantees that people will still love me after I admit to it.

Folding my last shirt, I wrote a note to my dad:

_Dad, _

_I think it's time for me to go back. Mom needs me more than she thinks. I've done a lot of wrong in San Francisco, but it's time for me to fix everything. Like you said, No Regrets. _

_Love, _

_Chloe_

Placing the note on my bed, I grabbed my suitcase and went towards the door of the brownstone. The driver greeted and opened the door for me. Slipping into the sleek back of the car, I closed my eyes thinking of all of the people that I haven't seen in a year: Amy, Paul, Mimi, and Alek.

_Alek._

His kiss still feels like it's on my lips for the first time when I say his name. I miss the times that we had spent together junior year, though I shouldn't have. But his hands, lips, wandering aimlessly over my body distracted me from the fact that he was with another girl...one of my best friends at that.

I know what I did was wrong in its entirety, but that the main thing that I wish that I could take back, do a classic Chloe and cover it up and pretend that it didn't happen.

But I know it did and I am reminded everyday that I pass that picture of all of my friends and I. It's the one picture that I kept from over the years, with everyone laughing and smiling, but us; we're gazing into each others eyes, while his hand is holding onto his girlfriend who is kissing him on the cheek.

Some people would blame him for what had happened. I understand that he was the one in a relationship, with my best friend and he knew what he was doing. But what people outside of the small society that knew us; it was supposed to be Alek and I together.

We grew up together and shared a lot of our firsts together, but when Mimi moved to San Francisco, we were all thrown for a loop, especially me, when he had asked her to homecoming freshman year.

Ever since then, no one spoke of it and we all moved on. I dated a few guys after that, had my fair share of one night stands, and I became known as the party girl in the group. Our cycle had slowly gone back to normal, until we spilled our feelings over a cheap bottle of vodka that I had gotten some sleazy old guy to buy for me.

I told him not to tell anyone and those were the last words that I had spoken to him.

My flight had finally landed and I was pushing my way through the sea of people that just seem to be standing in the middle of the way. Bumping into a tall guy with blonde hair, I continued to move on towards the black limo.

The driver opened the door and I grabbed my phone.

"No regrets," I whispered, going through my speed dial, clicking on _Mom_.

**A/N: This is just the little beginning of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it because it's so much fun writing this story. Hopefully the next update will be soon. Life is pretty crazy right now, but I miss your guys lovely words being sent to me. **

**Sincerely, **

**Feelingfivefeetsmall**


	2. It's Just the Beginning

Chapter One: It's Just the Beginning

"_No regrets," I whispered, going through my speed dial, clicking on Mom. _

"Hey Mom, I'm coming home...I think it's about time that I face all of the problems that I've tried to avoid. I still have my house key, so yeah...I'll just let myself in."

That was the third message that I had left on my mother's phone, so either she was drunk or meeting with some business guy, who will probably get her drunk and sleep with her. _Nothing new_.

Closing the door behind me, I took off my scarf and boots, allowing my feet to touch the plush carpet. Ignoring the television that was still on, I went into my closet bringing out my old plaid uniform for school.

Before coming out my closet, I look at my room; nothing has changed, the walls are still purple with blue accents, my bed is still the same, and that same picture is still sitting on my nightstand.

That picture that literally says a thousand words.

_Secrets. Love. Forbidden._

Those are all words that could be said and written about. I, of course would be the horrible friend who hooked up with her best friend's boyfriend. Sometimes I feel like my life is just a scene right out of _Gossip Girl. _

If only it included some Chace Crawford, then maybe my dramatic life wouldn't be sobad.

With a small smile, I set my uniform out on my bed for the morning. Might as well get ready to face the all of the drama that I know that I'm going to start. Laying down on my bed, I fell asleep to the same dream that I have every night.

_**June 2012...**_

_It was that night again. I could tell because there were balloons and streamer everywhere, bottles lay haphazardly across an open bar. _

_The alcohol was given to her by her parent's of course. They feel that if the alcohol is present with them there, it's better than us trying to sneak and get it. They say, "it causes less of a mess to clean when we're there." _

_**How wrong they were. **_

_Stumbling from the multiple shots that I had, I thought that I had walked into the right room. _

_Her room. _

_It would give me time to try and sleep the liquor off...just for a little while so I can get back out there. Support the birthday girl. Be the best friend that everyone thought that I was. _

_But in reality, I was a horrible, horrible person who still kind of resented her best friend for stealing what was mine. _

_What everyone thought was mine. _

_So when I heard the door click open, seeing his blonde hair shine through the bright light from the hall way, I thought nothing of it. _

_He closed the door behind him, locking in the smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol, sweat, and just his scent. My body knew that it was him before I even realized through my drunken haze. _

_My cheeks began to burn a bright, bright red and my eyes instantly glazed over. My senses overwhelmed with being in such close contact once again. We locked eyes and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me..._

I woke up from my dream...I knew what happened after, but my mind never wanted to go to far...chance the fact that there might have been something else that had happened in that room. Standing up, I went downstairs to grab a glass of water only to be disturbed by mother, stumbling in with some random ass guy who had his tongue down her throat.

Something's never change.

Grabbing Joe Schmoe by the collar, I kicked him out our suite and locked the door behind me. My incoherent mother still continued to stumble, despite the fact that Joe was no longer playing tonsil hockey with her.

Helping her upstairs, I took off her jacket and heels, placing her on her bed on the side. Last thing I need to wake up to is a dead body who suffocated on their own throw up. After I was done doing my mother's job, I climbed into my bed falling into the same dream that I always have.

_The Next Morning..._

I woke up to my iPod dock playing, _The A Team_ by Ed Sheeran and dread instantly washed over my body as I slowly realized that I would have to see the faces of those that I have screwed over...and literally screwed.

Taking a quick shower, I stepped out and looked at myself in the foggy mirror, hoping that something would just change about me. It doesn't have to be physical, but maybe something that no one else can see.

A change of heart. A better soul. A better decision-maker.

Just something.

Yet...nothing has changed.

Walking out my bathroom, I heard my mother snoring, letting me know that she hasn't suffocated, shaking my head. Continuing to my room, I put on my uniform, adding a nice pair of gray ankle boots, my gray beanie, and a black blazer with the school insignia on the front.

I walked out the door, getting ready to push the down button when I ran into someone.

_Alek._

I would be able to recognize him anywhere.

"Chloe?"

"Uh...yeah."

He grabbed me, crushing me against his chest, "Where have you been? What happened that night—"

He was interrupted by another door opening...more specifically his girlfriend's door, who _still_ doesn't know why I left that night.

"Oh my God! Chloe? Is that you?" She shoved me out of Alek's arms, just so she could give me a hug. "I can't believe that you're back. Everyone thought you left because you were, you know," whispering, "preggo, but I totally told them that you weren't _that_ stupid."

"Oh...um thanks? I'm gonna go get some coffee before school, so see ya."

Mimi gave Alek a sloppy kiss as if saying that this was still her property, "I would so like to join, but I have a National Honors Society meeting this morning. Maybe Alek can join you, I know that you **friends** have some catching up to do," she said with a sickly sweet smile.

After Mimi was in the elevator, Alek grabbed my hand pulling me towards the stairs so we could go. I pulled my hand out of his, "Alek...cut the shit. I heard her voice, I know her, when she hates someone she gets a certain tone of voice. Did you fucking tell her?"

"No. Are you nuts? If I told her I'm pretty sure that I would not be alive right now...and neither would you." Walking silently towards _Lonestar Cafe_, we waited quietly before sitting down in the back of the cafe.

"So...we—"

"Chloe we need to talk. That night—"

Looking his directly in the eye, "It was a huge mistake. We were both drunk and what we did was so, so, so wrong. I still feel guilty. I left that night because I couldn't handle it...the pressure, the fact that we didn't use a condom that night. I was so scared, at one point I even thought that I actually was—"

"Pregnant," holding his head in his hands, "Oh God. I'm such an ass. I'm so sorry, if you were," whispering, "pregnant. Just know that I would have taken care of you. I don't care what Mimi would try to do, I still lov—"

"Stop it, Alek! You don't...you never did." Tears were starting to form in my eyes, "And that night, it never happened. And truthfully, I only remember bits and pieces. So don't get all sentimental on me. If you truly did love me, you would've followed me that night. But I can't hold this secret anymore, I'm going to tell her... I don't know when, but I am."

I grabbed my purse and I left for school, walking right past one of Mimi's little minions that heard everything that we had just discussed. The minion's fast fingers quickly typed out what just and happened and sent it to Mimi.

And it's just the beginning of it all.

"_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us"_

"The A Team"-Ed Sheeran

**A/N: Have any of guys figure out what happened that night, or think they know what exactly happened that night? I really should be writing an 11 pages DECA project, but I'd rather be doing this. Drop me some of your lovely words...until the next update. **

**Feelingfivefeetsmall**


	3. Lie,Deny,Identify

Chapter Two: Lie. Deny. Identify.

_The awkward moment when…_

_Someone's first reaction to seeing you is to give you the finger._

Walking in to the open doors of Saint Joan's School for Girls didn't bring back fond memories.

And apparently I didn't bring back some for others as well because some chick that I really don't even remember, I think her name started with an A, flicked me off before I could even get through the door.

Maybe that was because the last time I was here, I slept with her boyfriend so I could get a passing grade in Dual Enrollment Physics.

_I know… I was…something else._

She found out and like always, it ended with a fight happening, I would almost get expelled, but then my mother would pay an ungodly amount of money and I would just get a slap on the wrist.

_Money keeps the world going 'round._

But now I knew today was going to overshadow everything that has happened in these hallways. I saw Mimi by her locker, training one of her little freshman minions to be class A bitch._ It's just like gymnastics, their bodies and minds are easier to mold when they're younger._

Giving a small genuine smile, "Hey Mimi, lunch together right?"

"Yeah I don't know...lunch today is reserved for the people invited to my annual event. You should know that or has a year away make you lose all of your common sense?"

"I wasn't asking for hand out here," I was starting to get pissed off, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to catch up, plus I had some stuff that I needed to talk to you about." Like the fact that I slept with your boyfriend _at your birthday party,_ "…but apparently in the past year, I've lost my common sense and you've completely lost your mind. So I'm just going to each lunch with Jasmine."

She walked closer to me, looking down a few inches, just trying to intimidate me, "Watch it. I know what you've done and if I have my way with everything this year, _which I will_, I will make you wish you had never come back."

I didn't know whether or not she was bluffing about knowing what I've done and I right now, I really didn't want everyone get to know my past on the first day back to school. So I did the one thing that I did best…I lied.

_Remember the rules of lying: Lie, deny, and identify._

"What exactly have I done" _Lie._ "…because you know, I'm _just so stupid_." "Because right now, I haven't done anything worth blackmailing." _Deny_. "Just please let me know, which one of your little minions lied to you, so I can move on with my day," and _identify_.

"Just watch your back Chloe…you never know when something's going to happen."

Quirking an eyebrow, "Is that a threat Mimi?"

"You can take it however you want to Chloe. It's just about time you realized that everyone just sees you as an easy lay and nothing more." After she said that she walked away, thinking that she had the upper hand.

It's not even first period and I've already somehow pissed someone off. _Oh lawd! _This is going to be a long ass day. All of the girls were staring as they saw another prime example of a classic Chloe vs. Mimi power struggle.

All of my classes were so boring and bland, so I started doodling in my sketchbook. Not paying attention to the flash of blonde hair, sneaking past the windows trying to signal my attention. Alek started to wave at me, but I was still kind of iffy hanging out with him after our whole blow up in the middle of the café. So I ignored his wave and pretended that I actually cared about derivatives.

_I know what you guys are thinking, "Hey, you should totally solve the problem between you and him and then everything will be perfect."_

Yeah…not so much. Trust me, I've made some dumb ass decisions, but I'm not stupid people.

The last thing that I need to do is be caught even breathing near Alek…not that I'm afraid of Mimi, it's just that I'm not trying to deal with the drama and minions that comes with Mimi's territory.

The bell for lunch had rung and everyone had shuffled quickly out of the classroom, trying to get to the best spot in the quad to meet the boys that attend St. Pius X. Freshman girls sat in their little clique's and stared at all of the upper classmen, especially Alek.

A collective sigh was heard once Alek walked across the quad towards Mimi. I walked by them with my head down, trying to avoid any further drama from Mimi. All of the sudden, I heard a slap and a screeching voice.

"Are you seriously staring at another girl? Alek!"

"No," clearly staring at me, "I wasn't. I just zoned out for a second, you know how AP Calc is…makes your brain slightly melt."

"Oh…okay. Well let's head over to the stairs so we can discuss the guest list." He looked over his shoulder with a pained look, silently asking me to help him.

I would like to, but you know, I'm not really in the mood to get yelled at again.

AP European History passed with a blur mixed with document-based questions and how to score a three to make sure that you get the college credit so you can go right into an Ivy League. We all walked out groaning because we had an essay concerning the stupid affects that the Renaissance had on the Humanist.

Honestly, who needs to know this shit?

Half of the girls here are going to either be trophy wives, gold diggers, or dead before the age of twenty-nine because thirty is considered old.

Maybe even all three.

So I doubt this information is going to be useful to any of them.

The final bell for school had rung and I had gathered my books when a piece of paper had fallen out of it:

_You have been cordially invited to Mimi's Masquerade! _

_When: October 27, 2012 _

_Time: 9:30 pm_

_*Drinks will be there, it wouldn't be party without one. So let's not be trashy and bring our own liquor. And that includes you Zane!* _

_Sincerely, _

_Mimi _

The fuck?

How the hell did I get one of these?

"Hey, I see that you've gotten your invite," holding out her hand, "I'm Amy. I personally wrote all of these, so no one will know the difference."

Shaking it, "Um, thanks, but you have to have heard about the huge fight that we had _just_ gotten into this morning, right?"

"Who hasn't," her cheeks burned red, "but, I thought that it was really shitty how she was treating you…and everyone else. I made these and I'm still not even invited."

"That's seriously messed up. You did this for me, so I'm going to do something for you."

_Four Days Later…_

I was still debating on whether or not I should crash her party. I began thinking about all of the possibilities that could happen.

One: I could not go and have some personal me time.

_But that would be boring!_

Two: I could make another drastic mistake. Do something stupid and drink way too much alcohol.

Three—yeah, those were only two that I've seriously considered.

But I guess I'm going with option number two as I pulled on my black dress and mask. Heading out of the front lobby, I ran into someone that I was really trying to avoid.

_Brian._

"_Now you and I are staring at each other from across the room__  
And there he goes, hanging on tight like the necklace I gave you__  
I'm moving on, living well is the best revenge.__  
Oh is this, is this what you wanted?"_

"Mannequin" – The Summer Set

**A/N: So I finally got my paper done, not that you guys truly cared about that. You just probably wanted me to update. Hopefully. But now I'm supposed to be writing another paper, that's due tomorrow, (I'm such a procrastinator), but I thought, "what the hell, might as well write something that you actually want to." I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it's kind of slow. **

**Sincerely, **

**Feelingfivefeetsmall**


	4. Not Ready

Chapter Three: Not Ready

_The awkward moment when…_

_You run into your ex you've been trying to avoid_

I wasn't really watching where I was going.

I walked right into him and his stupid puffy vest that he always wore. It made him feel smarter, fit into society. _No…it made you a fucking hipster._ And not to go all Taylor Swift on y'all, but we are never ever getting back together. Especially with the way things ended between us.

You know the usual screaming matches that most couples have when they break up.

I called him a cheater. He called me a skank.

I hit him in the balls….with my knee. Repeatedly. And I swore that the next time that I saw him wouldn't end up with him lying on the floor, holding his balls and cursing me, it would end up with him in the hospital because he deserved it.

I tried to avoid and walk around him with my head down, but he grabbed my shoulders stilling me in front of the elevator.

"Chloe?" looking into my eyes, like he was trying to pull some vampire mind control.

"Uh no," changing the sound of my voice, "you've got the wrong girl. I have no idea who you are talking about. My name is…"

"Alexi," someone spoke up. "Her name is Alexi and I wish that you would leave my girlfriend alone. She just came back from a long trip from the Ukraine and we have some people to see that she _actually_ knows. Goodbye."

Raising his hands up, "Oh bro! I'm so sorry, I thought it was my girlfriend, we were going through a break, but we're back together now. So I just wanted to visit her."

_The fuck! I thought it was pretty obvious when I basically disabled him in the middle of the park. He's a fucking lunatic…I am now putting it into my calendar: Hit Brian with a car on December 11, 2012._

"Oh, okay. Cool story, _bro_," Alek mocked him.

We continued walking, ignoring the big fancy limo that was waiting on me to cause a scene at his girlfriend's party. Occasionally we would look into each other's eyes, waiting for someone to make a move…say something. Let the other know that everything that had happened between us wasn't a gigantic mess.

A loud honking from the taxis brought us out of silent stupor, an alarm from God telling us to speak up.

So I blurted out, "Just because you saved me from my crazy ass ex, doesn't mean that I want to talk to you."

It was blunt. And it sounded a little bit forceful, but it was definitely better than hearing all the taxi drivers hoot and holler at everything that didn't move fast enough.

"I wasn't…I didn't. I didn't do it because I wanted for you to speak to me; I mean I do, but—not like this."

Every word that he spoke, a cloud of smoke would puff out, drawing me to his lips. My fingers wanted to touch his skin and pull him close. My lips…my lips wanted to kiss him, yell at him, and tell him that I forgave him. But right now, everything is still screwed up.

"Alek…right now is not the time to go there? You still have a girlfriend, I have my own shit to deal with…we—"

"Then when is the time Chloe?" He grabbed my shoulders and looked me directly in the eyes, "Tell me…when is right? I came to tell you that I don't regret anything that night. And here you are pushing me away once again."

"I'm not pushing you away. I'm just telling you that I'm not ready…and I won't be ready for a long time. My life is _shitty_." I laughed bitterly, "Honestly, the last thing on my mind is a relationship because usually in _Chloe King's world _a relationship usually turns to relation shit. And even though we don't have this all worked out, I don't want to ruin this."

I began crying hysterically, turning away from him. I didn't want him to see me cry and make a complete and utter fool of myself.

"Chloe…I—"

"What? I told you, I'm not good at this. Not at all. Every problem that I have, I run away from and I want to keep running, but you won't let me. And I need you to let me go, let this all go until we're both ready."

Shrugging out of his grasp, I continued walking towards Mimi's party.

**A/N: So…it's been a while and I gave you this little ass chapter. I'm so sorry, life sucks. My friends are no longer my friends, I'm internally battling my own depression and college is just right around the corner. But I figured you guys would know exactly how to cheer me up and turn this all around. I seriously need your words this week.**

**Sincerely,**

**Feelingfivefeetsmall**


	5. Unexpected

**A/N: All of you guys have been amazing. I would like to thank panaricanchick, addicted2ackles, -Souza-Northman ****and SyfyGeek13 for your kind words in your reviews…you guys inspired me to continue to write.**

Chapter Four: Unexpected

Today. Tonight.

All of that…_sucks_. It's probably karma working it's amazing magic right now, but I still hate what happened tonight. No one truthfully plans to run into their crazy ass ex and have a former fuck buddy save them from mentioned crazy ass ex.

I mean…nobody plans for that.

Tonight was supposed to be about me ruining someone else's night. Not everyone trying to ruin mine. It sounds bitchy, but shit happens. And now, I don't even feel the need to do what I had planned. Originally I thought that I would march in there, show my face, possibly start an argument, and go my merry way.

But fate had a terrible plan for me instead.

I would get into an argument with the one person that actually wanted something to do with me and I would essentially ruin _my_ night. As I ran away from Alek, I stumbled through some back alleys until I ran into some sketchy guy that was willing to give me the brown bag of liquor he was holding.

Taking a swig from the bottle, I felt that burn of the alcohol as it slid down my throat. It settled into a mute fire in my belly, waiting for the next drink to try and ease the pain in my body. I continued to guzzle the bottle down, in search for a new one to keep me occupied.

Stumbling around, I found a rundown store that I knew didn't I.D to get me another bottle to hold me over until I dragged myself to Mimi's and go to the bathroom.

The light flickered on and made a buzzing sound, giving off a dim light to show me how much of a mess that I am.

My makeup was ruined and running down my face, and my hair was tangled and snarled into different directions.

I was a hot mess.

But right now…I don't care and know no one else does. I pushed the depressing thought into the back of my head and grabbed a paper towel, wiping the running eyeliner and mascara from eyes and cheeks. I tried fixing my hair, but it just made it look like sex hair.

Taking the bottle forcefully from the store clerk, I walked out the door heading towards Mimi's party.

By time I got there, the party was in full swing, waiters wearing their ridiculous outfits and all of the girls practically kissing Mimi's ass.

I was finally here…and I wanted to make my presence known, but before I could make my way to the stage I was dragged by Zane into the kitchen.

"Chloe, what the hell are you doing here?"

Swaying a little, "What do you mean?" I hiccupped. "I'm just being the _loving_ and supporting best friend that I am. _Remember_?"

"We can't have Alek seeing you like this, it would kill him. Let's get you something greasy to eat," Zane ordered the chef to make me a grilled cheese. "The last thing we need is for you to be drunk and angry…that is never a good combination for Chloe King."

A few minutes later, the chef handed me a plate with the grilled cheese, which I took eagerly. I finished it and I started to feel slightly less drunk. "Thanks Zane. Now I will be goi—" I was interrupted by Zane kissing me on the mouth. "Zane, what the hell?"

"I'm just taking what you owe me. I saved you…and now you owe me a favor, I'm just cashing in early," leaning in for another kiss.

Pushing him away, "It was just a grilled cheese sandwich. Get over yourself Zane and I'm pretty sure Jasmine _or_ Mimi wouldn't want to hear about this either."

Obviously it was not meant for me to ruin her night, so I stalked out the kitchen to only run into a completely hammered Alek.

"Chloe? I thought I lost you," pulling me into a hug, "I wuv you so muth."

And I thought that I was a mess, I pulled Alek away from me, "Let's get you home. We can't have you making drunken confessions to anyone that will listen."

We left from the backdoor in the kitchen so no one would see us. Resting his arm on my shoulder, I tried to balance both of our weights as we waited on a taxi to come. The crazy taxi driver took us to Alek's place and like normal; no one was home to confront us about smelling like liquor and a homeless man.

As we got into the door, Alek started to tug at the zipper on the back of my dress, his lips pressed to my neck, and his hands wandering aimlessly over my body.

"Alek…you know we can't. You know I can't."

"It's okay Chloe, it's just us. No one has to know until we want them to know and if you want me to break up with Mimi. I'll do it, but please, _please_ just let me have you" he murmured against my shoulder.

His lips crashed down to mine and all of my inhibitions were forgotten. The kiss was hard and soft, pulling me deeper into his arms. His dress buttons flew off as I ripped his shirt opened and my zipper was broken, leaving my dress hanging open haphazardly around my body.

I was trapped against the wall as we kissed heatedly with my leg wrapped around his waist. Alek didn't waste any time, pulling my other leg around his so I could push against him. Pushing down the rest of my dress, he threw it onto the floor, leaving me just in my strapless bra and boy shorts.

We were rough and animalistic as we made our way to his bed. Throwing me down, Alek kissed his way up my stomach, finally kissing me on the mouth again.

I started to fumble with his belt, eventually ridding him of both his pants and boxers. His fingers quickly ripping my underwear off to so could tease me. His fingers delved into my folds, with his thumb rubbing up against my clit.

The coiling in my stomach began and my toes had curled once I had my orgasm. Kissing his lips, I brought him closer to me as he reached in his drawer to get a condom.

Putting the condom on, he slipped inside and we both moaned in unison. Our fingers laced together as he began to thrust and move his hips against mine. We climaxed together, out of breathe and completely content with everything right now.

**A/N: *Clears throat* Uh…yeah. I'm still alive, but I've been thinking about adding a few more chapters then this story is done. It kind of hurts to say this, but I've moved on from **_**The Nine Lives of Chloe King**_**…don't get me wrong, I love the characters, **_**your characters**_**, but it's gotten to the point where I don't know what to do anymore. My recent obsession, and yes I mean obsession, has been **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**. So…I was thinking of maybe expanding into that fandom, so yeah. And great news! (not that you care) I've been accepted into one of my top choices for college, which alleviates some of the pressure that I've been feeling. And high school is almost over, which means that fics maybe getting a little bit lighter and more of a summery feel to them. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and some smut!**

**Sincerely,**

**Feelingfivefeetsmall**


End file.
